The New Potions Teacher
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Albus and Rose have a new Potions teacher... they dont like him very much, so PRANK-TIME
1. Chapter 1

Harry opened the new letter from his son, Albus. He scratched the owls head and went to the big old armchair and started reading:

'Hey_, mum and dad. How are you all doing? We're all good here, haven't had any detentions yet. _

_Not much has changed since last term, except we've got a new Potions teacher. He was introduced at the start of term and all the muggle-borns started laughing, so could you find out who Gordon Ramsay is? I've heard his name but that's it._

_Thanks._

_Albus.'_

Harry chuckled and called Ginny over. He showed her the letter, and started laughing. Lily soon joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Hogwarts…

Rose Weasley sat close to her friend Albus Potter. They were in potions and being lectured on the importance of getting this subject right. They nodded at the right moments along with the rest of the class. Rose caught her other friend's eye across the room. Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes at the new teacher and mimed dying. Rose bit back a laugh. Her father hated Scorpius' father so, in the most clique way possible, there was a rift between the two families. It was like the wizard version of Romeo and Juliet. Rose had to bit down hard on her finger to stop laughing. Why was it that if trouble was close you felt like laughing? Professor Ramsay (PR) glared down on her. She managed to stop laughing but she could still feel it bubbling. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" he roared. This teacher liked roaring. "You said." She glanced at Albus who was frantically writing on a sheet of parchment. She looked at it and saw he had written down what PR had just said. Albus glanced up at her, tilting his head and smiled ever so slightly. Confidently she started reading off the sheet in her photographic memory, maintaining eye-contact all the while. Once she had finished, the professor looked down at her and pursued his lips. "Good." He nodded and turned away. Scorpius caught her eye again and mouthed 'Sorry'. He pulled something out of his pocket, a tiny way, to reveal a chocolate frog package. She smiled at him and nodded. Then she put her head down and started copying off Albus…

A week later…

Albus had potions again. This time they were actually making potions: Eye of Anubis. Great. He and Rose were sitting next to each other again; she was showing him all the ingredients and sighing heavily when he didn't get it right. Eventually the lesson was over and the professor tasted them all, to see if they'd done it right. Scorpius went up and handed his to the professor, Albus watched him carefully. He didn't have any arguments with Scorpius, and saw him as a friend… in a watered-down sense. He knew Rose saw him as a friend too, but was worried her father might find out. She had paid him 12 packets of Every Flavour Beans, 43 Chocolate Frogs and a Blood Lolly she'd been given by someone. He probably wouldn't have told anyway but, hey, if Rose wanted to give him sugar, it was up to her.

PR took a sip of Scorpius' potion and spat it out across the room. It landed on the desk of John Hawk, who promptly stuck a spit wad in it and sent it to one of his mates. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS POTION HAS SO MUCH GINGER IN IT, IT TASTES LIKE A WEASLEY!" Albus felt Rose stiffen, and he straightened slightly. His mother had been a Weasley. He turned to Rose and she nodded once.


	3. Chapter 3

After class had finished, Albus went immediately to find his brother, who was in Gryffindor common-room. He explained everything and James got up immediately to find his best friend, Fred Weasley II. They were the main prankers in the school, Fred having learnt most things from his dad, George Weasley and James having seemed to have inherited his mischievous nature from his two namesakes. Next, he went up to the Owlery and caught his brother's owl. He had a pet too, but he dobted his ferret would get very far without being picked off by a bird of prey. He scribbled a quick note to his uncle. This one read.

'_hi George._

_I was wondering if you could help me and Rose out. Our professor needs pranking and we need help doing it._

_Please send a note back with this owl and be as quick as possible. (Seeing as this isn't actually my owl. Im borrowing it)_

_Thanks_

_Albus Potter.' _

He tied the note to the owls foot and pushed it towards a window. "Go to George and Angelina Weasley's house. Be quick."

The owl looked at him, mockingly and flew off. He sighed and went back down to the common room.


End file.
